The present exemplary embodiments pertain to collision avoidance between multiple vehicles and, more particularly, pertain to a method and apparatus for communicating between a first vehicle and a second vehicle that may cause the second vehicle to take a corrective action to avoid the first vehicle colliding with it.
Collision warning systems are becoming more widely used. Collision warning systems provide a vehicle operator knowledge and awareness of objects or vehicles within a close proximity so as to prevent colliding with those objects. A sensor located on a vehicle, upon sensing an object, generates an object detection signal, which is communicated to the operator of the vehicle.
Typically, a collision that occurs between two moving vehicles occurs over a short duration of time. It is common to see collisions on city streets that may be overpopulated with vehicles. Some of the operators of these vehicles may be distracted for one reason or another that may lead to insufficient time for an operator to react to an impending collision with another vehicle.